tsfdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Erik Pawenaw
Erik Pawenaw is a character created by clockwork, a member of The Sonic Factory. Erik is in essence a join character between clockwork and his ex-girlfriend, the child of two of their characters, and control of his was given to clockwork. He is a healer, a seer, and a college dropout, with anxiety disorders and an inferiority complex. Appearance Face Erik is an extremely pale young man, with short, white hair and bright green highlights. His features are very soft, save for a sharp chin. His nose is small, cheeks slender, cheekbones gentle and curved. His eyes are white, but not blind. Beneath his eyes, on his cheeks, he bears a pair of bright green markings that flouresce when his powers are active. In the center of his forehead is a third eye. Body Erik has a very slender figure, and a frail body. He is not built for combat, physically or mentally. He is very meek, with a small stature and skinny body, and underdeveloped muscle structure. His shoulders are marked with green rings, which glow brightly when his powers are active. Attire Most often Erik wears a black oxford shirt, sometimes pinstriped but sometimes not. The shirt's buttons are imitation pearl. His pants are black slacks, pressed and creased thoroughly. Ordinary black leather chausseurs slip on his feet over black socks. He generally wears his hair hanging over his face, to obscure his third eye. When it is cold, he wears a heavy longcoat, with a thick black and green scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. A fur hat with earflaps pulled down sits atop his head. Personality Erik is a generally meek and quiet individual, often paranoid and nervous, but by no means unfriendly. Conflict makes him uneasy, and he avoids such encounters wherever possible, keeping his distance from everyone so as not to provoke hostility. Should anyone approach him, he will not push them away unless they show hostility towards him, and he will attempt to establish a form of contact with people who are friendly. He can sense auras on an unconscious level, and is therefore extremely cautious of those with darker or heavier auras, but attracted to those with lighter auras. Background Erik was born to an angel and a demon, much like his uncle Toxic. The demon was Toxic's brother, Burner, and the angel was the virtue who inherited Toxic's mother's title of Hope, Silver Pawenaw. Their union was forbidden, which caused the angel to be stripped of her powers, but Erik's genes had already inherited them. He was born without the aid of doctors or even a midwife, in the stone walls of a dark gothic manor. Erik was raised alongside his cousin, Venom, Toxic's oldest son, and the two were as close as brothers. They did everything together, and were both prone to getting in trouble. Even at a young age, Erik showed great talent with his supernatural powers. More so than his cousin, in fact, as he was able to manifest energy into a tangible blade as early as 5 years old. Despite this early manifestation, however, his powers developed quite differently from Venom's. Where his cousin's abilities were more offensive, more active and agressive, Erik's own powers were more passive, defensive abilities to protect and heal his loved ones. In his early teens, Erik developed second sight, more of a burden than a blessing as it showed him tragedies within his family, and the approaching doom that would swallow the world, though he could do nothing about it. He couldn't even command his own visions, which came at random, destroying his nerve and leaving him a nervous wreck. Eventually he managed some semblance of control over his visions, though the major events would continue to pop up unexpectedly. Deciding to move out and live on his own, he opened up shop as an Oracle, using the only skill he believed himself to have to earn a living. Abilities Erik specializes in healing and support magic, but has minor skill in offensive abilities. Second Sight Erik is an oracle, which is to say he has the ability to see the future. However, he cannot command his visions; they occur randomly. Visions of coming disasters manifest at a moment's notice, which has left Erik extremely nervous. Category:Character Category:Hero Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Angels Category:Demons